vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zwei (RWBY)
Summary Zwei is the pet dog of Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long. He first appeared in the episode "Field Trip", when he was mailed to Beacon Academy from Patch by Taiyang Xiao Long along with a pile of canned dog food and a can opener. Taiyang sent Zwei to his daughters to take care of him temporarily due to him leaving Patch for undisclosed reasons. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Zwei Origin: RWBY Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Pembroke Welsh Corgi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura (Able to use his Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance his striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use Aura to sharpen his senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Enhanced Senses, Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) Attack Potency: Building level (Was able to kill a Beowolf with a single headbutt) Speed: Hypersonic (Somewhat comparable to the members of Team RWBY, if considerably lower) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Durable enough to survive Professor Oobleck using him as a projectile to oneshot an Atlesian Paladin), higher with Aura (Aura allows the user to take hits from characters stronger than themselves and acts as a 'health bar' that lets them take multiple hits from characters of similar stature) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above average for a dog Weaknesses: Continual use of his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left open to more significant damage. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack she takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Zwei is a very intelligent dog, implied by Yang to be capable of using mechanical tools such as can openers, and responding correctly to Ruby's questions when needed. As a dog, he has the requisite heightened senses of smell and hearing, which allowed him to find the White Fang soldiers in "Mountain Glenn". Likely due to his Aura, Zwei has been shown to perform feats no normal dog can do. He was first introduced compressing himself into a tube alongside dozens of cans of dog food and a can opener for an undisclosed amount of time without any ill effects on his body. Later, in "No Brakes", he is shown to be fireproof and very durable, as seen when he destroys an Atlesian Paladin-290 by being lit on fire and launched by Oobleck. This is demonstrated once more in "Breach", where he survives the train explosion by taking shelter inside a Paladin, then proceeds to headbutt and defeat a nearby Beowolf. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:RWBY Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Energy Users Category:Chi Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Pets Category:Tier 8